Historia, która nigdy nie była prawdziwa
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Teoretycznie wszyscy znamy legendę o powstaniu Hogwartu, prawda? Czterej założyciele, szkocki zamek, dziesiąty wiek naszej ery... A jeśli to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej? Która z historii jest prawdziwa?...


**Nimue Everlasting**

_Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff_  
_zasiadły w kole,_  
_z Godrykiem i Salem, by_  
_mówić o szkole._  
_Słuchajcie, panowie,_  
_co wam powiemy:_  
_Hogwart ma być najlepszym_  
_miejscem na ziemi._(1)

Śpiew był całym jej życiem. Poza kilkoma darzonymi uczuciem osobami i muzyką do niczego nie odczuwała takiej miłości. Nawet po śmierci nie potrafiła przestać kochać. Ani śpiewać.

Jeśli można to określić jako "śmierć". Emerald mówił o tym "odmienny stan świadomości". Może chciał być tylko miły.

Ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie czuła się martwa. Czuła się... inna.

Chyba nic w tym dziwnego, skoro nie była już kobietą, matką, wdową, siostrą, przyjaciółką, tylko... kapeluszem. Cudem odnalezionym nakryciem głowy Godrica Gryffindora. Tak, przynajmniej, głosiły rozpowszechniane przez Esrasa, Ulrike i Emeralda plotki. Kolejna część legendy, tworzonej przez Królową Maeve.

Bardzo lubiła pierwszy dzień szkoły. Poznawała wtedy nowych uczniów, grzebała im w głowach i wynajdowała wszelkie rzeczy, o których później mogła opowiedzieć swojemu bratu - dyrektorowi szkoły. Temu, który ledwie dziesięć lat wcześniej wymyślił nazwę Hogwart - na cześć pobliskiej wioski, będącej azylem ukrywających się czarodziejów - i powołał do życia-po-śmierci założycieli szkoły, by zjednoczyć magiczny lud. Widziała, że udaje się to całkiem nieźle. A to przecież dopiero początki. Ale w jej stanie z pewnością będzie mogła śledzić rozwój pomysłu Esrasa przez wiele kolejnych lat. Tiary są raczej... długowieczne. Czy jak to nazwać.

Kiedy zapadła na chorobę, której nie potrafiła wyleczyć ani Ulrike swoimi miksturami, ani Emerald, potężniejszą dzięki różdżkom, magią, postanowiła wykorzystać przewlekłą przypadłość dla ogólnego dobra. Poważnie porozmawiała z bratem i przyjaciółmi, na których wymogła znalezienie sposobu, dzięki któremu mogła służyć szkole nadal. Już nie jako nauczyciel, być może, ale w jakiś inny sposób.

Nie widziała sensu w umieraniu. Tak, Quietus nie żył, minęły już jednak czasy, kiedy chciała podążyć za nim, pogrążyć się w ciemnościach, by nie tęsknić. Znalazła nowy cel w życiu, poświęciła się dzieciom i szkole. Śmierć przestała ją pociągać. I nie zaczęła nawet wtedy, gdy obolałe ciało domagało się odpoczynku. Wiecznego.

Niektórzy twierdzili, że po śmierci mogła spotkać swojego Quietusa. W nowym, pięknym, lepszym świecie. Miło byłoby w to wierzyć, ale ona nie chciała. Nie mogła. Ci sami ludzie, którzy mówili o wiecznym życiu po życiu, uważali czarodziejów za pomiot szatana. Mylili się. Była pewna, że się mylili. Magia nawiedzała niewinne dzieci, które nie mogły być złe. ale oni je zabijali, bez litości, bez żalu, jak szkodniki, jak potwory, zagrażające ogółowi ludzkości. Jakże strasznie, strasznie się mylili.

Czy, wobec tego, mogli mieć rację w czymkolwiek innym? Gdyby nawet chciała w to wierzyć, nie potrafiła.

Wiedziała jednak, że Quietus jej wybaczył, jeśli się pomyliła. Taki był. Odważny, szczery, o otwartym sercu. Pomiot szatana. Jak ona. Ich dzieci. Jej brat. Cała Królowa Maeve. Rodzice jej i Esrasa. Wielu, wielu innych. Czyści. Niewinni.

Martwi.

Opanowała się, kiedy została podniesiona przez Ulrike, a na zydelku usiadło pierwsze dziecko. Została włożona na głowę przestraszonego jedenastolatka - jak to kapelusz - i porozmawiała sobie z nim trochę. Uspokoiła go. Zapewniła, że znajdzie tu kolegów i nie ma się czego bać. Potem oznajmiła wszystkim zgromadzonym, z którą grupą chłopiec będzie uczęszczał na lekcje. I za chwilę gawędziła już z kolejnym małym czarodziejem.

Co roku było ich więcej. Wieści o Hogwarcie rozprzestrzeniały się po wyspach, niczym pożar po wysuszonych polach. Roznosiły je rodziny, które opuszczały Hoagemeade, kiedy nauczyły się, jak się bronić przed mugolami. Dorośli czarodzieje, którzy otrzymali różdżki i przeszli szkolenie, by móc się nimi odpowiednio posługiwać, potrafili lepiej ukryć swoje opanowane umiejętności. Dzięki temu łatwiej im było udawać "zwykłych" ludzi. Mugoli. Kolejny wymysł Esrasa, który był powszechnie używany. Na szczęście mało kto wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta nazwa. Pamiętała o tym tylko stara Królowa Maeve.

Królowa Maeve działała nadal. Wciąż robiła to samo: wyszukiwała zagrożonym zdemaskowaniem czarodziejów i próbowała ich ratować. Zwykle pomyślnie, zdarzały się jednak trudne do zniesienia niepowodzenia. Tak będzie zawsze, dopóki magia nie zostanie zaakceptowana przez tych, którzy jej nie mają. Tylko kiedy to nastąpi...

Westchnęła.

Najstarsza córka Nimue wstąpiła w szeregi Maeve w zeszłym roku. Jeszcze żyła. Ludzie Królowej byli dobrze chronieni i ginęli rzadko, ale śmierć nie była tam niemożliwa. Jak wszędzie.

Młodsza córka wyszła za mąż i właśnie oczekiwała pierwszego dziecka. Nimue czasami zastanawiała się, które z jej dzieci było w większym niebezpieczeństwie.

Mogła mieć na oku już tylko najmłodszego syna, który wciąż uczył się w Hogwarcie. Ale to już był jego ostatni rok w szkole, więc potem ostatnie dziecko zniknie jej z oczu i będzie się martwić również o niego. Chyba że zostanie nauczycielem. Nie było to niemożliwe - intelekt odziedziczył zdecydowanie po matce i wuju. Nie żeby mąż Nimue był głupi, nie dorównywał jednak żonie i szwagrowi skłonnoscią do nauki i zdolnościami.

Choć to jemu magiczna Brytania zawdzięczała różdżki. Śmieszne z pozoru patyki, które tylu ludziom ocaliły życie. To właśnie Quietus przywiózł z Arabii pierwszą różdżkę. A Emerald, wiekowy czarodziej o tajemniczym pochodzeniu, zdołał zbadać ją i na jej wzór sporządzić kolejne. Wykorzystał, oczywiście, miejscowe drzewa: wiąz dla Esrasa, brzozę dla Nimue, wierzbę dla Ulrike i topolę dla siebie. Rdzeni szukał długo, ale znalazł odpowiednie. Różdżki Królowej Maeve były niezawodne. Kolejne również: Emerald dobrze wyuczył swoich następców, którzy mieli ponieść sztukę tworzenia różdżek w przyszłość.

Przyszłość, która, jak wierzyła, będzie dla czarodziejów coraz jaśniejsza. Magia nie zgaśnie nigdy, a któregoś dnia mugole zrozumieją, że nie stanowi ona dla nich zagrożenia. Nimue wierzyła, że doczeka tej chwili. I, być może, właśnie wtedy opowie któremuś ze swoich dalekich potomków tę historię. Opowieść o Królowej Maeve i Hogwarcie, który był inny, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

**Emerald Vance**

_Bez początku, końca nie widać też_  
_Pożera dusze i rośnie wzdłuż i wszerz_  
_Wciąż i wciąż, opasa cały kraj niczym ogromny wąż_  
_Na nic starania, nienawiść tworzy krąg_  
_Zabijesz wroga - sam zginiesz pośród mąk_  
_Dosyć już! Ocalisz życie swe, jeśli wpierw puścisz nóż._  
_Wojna wciąż trwa_  
_Wojna wciąż trwa_  
_Póki trzymasz różdżkę w dłoni_  
_Póki wciąż są "my" i "oni"_  
_Ta walka się nie skończy_(2)

Pieśń była jak krzyk rozpaczy. Błagalny lament o litość. Pełne goryczy wołanie zarówno do serc, jak i umysłów. Bo przecież ktoś musiał przestać pierwszy. Któraś strona musiała, wbrew sobie samej, uznać kiedyś, że przeciwnicy są takimi samymi ludźmi. Choć przecież innymi. Ale to nie znaczy, że gorszymi. Różnorodność jest piękna. Jednolitość, na dłuższą metę, zawsze okazywała się nudna. Emerald wiedział to najlepiej spośród żyjących, miał wiele doświadczeń z jednym i drugim. Podejrzewał, że jest najstarszym człowiekiem na świecie. I nie przypuszczał, by się mylił.

Nimue, wciąż taka młoda, pełna idealizmu, pragnąca pokoju dla swoich dzieci i cudzych... Nawet ona nie wierzyła, że wyśpiewaną prawdę uda się przekazać ludziom tak, by miała ona na nich wpływ. Emerald wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nie teraz. Nie za jej życia. Nawet nie za jego, choć podejrzewał, że jeszcze kilka stuleci będzie mógł obserwować świat z jego powierzchni. Łudził się jednak, że kiedyś to naprawdę nastąpi. Że ludzie zmądrzeją na tyle, żeby... ustąpić.

Hall zamku był ogromny i bardzo akustyczny. Posępna pieśń z samego końca sali docierała do czarodzieja pracującego przy wejściu bez zakłóceń, nadal czysta i przejmująca do głębi. Emerald zamknął uszy na dźwięki, by móc się skupić nad różdżką, którą tworzył. Nie zamierzał prosić Nimue o ciszę. Każdy z nich radził sobie z żałobą na swój sposób. I mogli się tylko cieszyć, że nawet po stracie Quietusa, młoda kobieta wciąż śpiewała, zamiast odizolować się od wszystkich i wszystkiego. Jak Esras.

Emerald znalazł pocieszenie w pracy. Teraz, kiedy właściciela już nie było, mógł wszechstronnie zbadać jego różdżkę, tajemniczy artefakt, przywieziony z Ziemi Świętej. Miał nadzieję, że dowie się dzięki temu, jak zrobić coś podobnego. Coś, co dawało Quietusowi zdolność lepszego kontrolowania magii, większej siły czarów, lepszej ochrony. Chociaż, koniec końców, nie ocaliło mu życia. Ale to przecież nie wina różdżki. Ani rycerza-czarodzieja. To ta znienawidzona wojna!

Quietus, Quietus... Zawsze taki odważny. Nieustraszony. Gotowy pomagać wszystkim potrzebującym. Głupi, jak powiedziałby Esras. Jak mówił od dnia jego śmierci. Zawsze kiedy w ogóle się odzywał. Co było prawdziwą rzadkością.

Starszy mag wspomniał czasy, kiedy młodzieńcowi usta się nie zamykały, a jego pan i szwagier wciąż przebywał wśród żywych. Nawet wtedy dziedzic nazwiska Everlasting uważał ideały męża siostry za głupie mżonki. Ale wtedy, przynajmniej, nie ośmielał się mówić o tym głośno. Choć i tak wszyscy należący do Królowej Maeve nie mieli wątpliwości, jakie są poglądy Esrasa. Wystarczająco dobrze go znali.

Pamiętał, jak siedzieli w tej sali, cała piątka zgromadzona przy jednym końcu długiego stołu. To były początki urządzania szkoły, dopiero zaczynali wcielać w życie pierwsze pomysły najmłodszego czarodzieja. A miał ich wiele i coraz więcej. Czasem nawet Emeraldowi trudno było nadążyć za błyskotliwym umysłem chłopca.

Jak wtedy. Zapytał, niby niewinnie:

- Jakie, waszym zdaniem, powinny być główne zalety dobrego czarodzieja?

Cztery pary oczu wlepiły się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Nikt nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią. Esras westchnął cierpiętniczo i wskazał Quietusa.

- Męstwo - powiedział bez cienia wątpliwości. Czy wyraził tym samym swoją opinię, czy myśli zawsze milczącego rycerza, nie miało znaczenia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to prawda. Quietus MacMartigan odwagę cenił ponad wszystko. - Ślepy pęd ku pomaganiu słabym i uciśnionym - uściślił młody czarodziej, po czym szybko schylił głowę, żeby uniknąć ręki szwagra. Nie miał szczęścia: Quietus znał go bardzo dobrze i wiedział, gdzie celować: ironiczną wypowiedź spuentowało głośne klaśnięcie. Esras z radosnym wyszczerzem rozmasował kark.

- Pracowitość - określiła się Ulrike Algemeine. To również nie wywołało zdziwienia. Ani kolejne słowa, wypowiedziane prawie jednocześnie:

- Mądrość - Emeralda Vance'a.

- Inteligencja - Nimue Everlasting.

Młoda kobieta spojrzała na siwowłosego towarzysza z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem i pochyliła głowę w lekkim ukłonie. Emerald odpowiedział w podobny sposób na uprzejmość, po czym, jak wszyscy obecni, skierował wyczekujące spojrzenie na Esrasa. Chłopiec chyba się chciał z nimi zabawić, bo patrzył na nich z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. W końcu nie wytrzymali:

- Przebiegłość - powiedzieli chórem. Nawet Quietus poruszył ustami, choć żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał.

- Spryt - delikatnie skorygował najmłodszy czarodziej. - To niesamowite, jak dobrze się znamy. - Pokręcił głową z podziwem.

- I dlatego nas o to pytałeś? Żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, jak dobrze się znamy? Przecież wiemy to od dawna. - Nimue trochę niecierpliwie wypatrywała wyjaśnienia. Cóż, młodość pochopna bywa; ale Emerald nie zamierzał tego ujawniać na głos.

- Nie do końca. Mam taki pomysł...

Zbiorowy jęk udawanej rozpaczy przetoczył się po sali. To był zwyczajowy sposób wyrażania opinii starszych o pomysłach Esrasa. Lubili mu odpłacać pięknym za nadobne, a nic go bardziej nie irytowało, niż jakakolwiek sugestia, że brakuje mu rozumu. To zawsze działało, chociaż przecież znał ich tak dobrze.

- Pomysł mam - warknął chłopiec z pasją.

Tym razem zgodnie się powstrzymali.

- Tego... pomysł... No właśnie, pomyślałem sobie - Esras szybko odzyskał rezon - że szkołę mogliby założyć setki lat temu jacyś legendarni czarodzieje. Rozumiecie, dzięki temu będziemy mieć kawałek magicznej historii, będziemy mieć korzenie, z których wyrosną pokolenia. Coś, co nas będzie trzymało razem.

Popatrzył w oczy każdemu z pozostałych i stwierdził, że owszem, rozumieli.

Emerald nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zauważył:

- Realizacja tego pomysłu będzie wymagała wiele pracy. Musimy stworzyć samych załozycieli, jakąś ich przeszłość i przyszłość, mocno zaznaczyć ich związki z zamkiem. Myślę, że również powinniśmy... napisać historię. A nawet kilka.

- Ja się tym zajmę. - Nimue zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Nic dziwnego, była poetką, miała wprawę w pisaniu, w tworzeniu. - Wymyślę kilka legend o nich, jak sądzę, oraz historię szkoły. Ale szczegóły musimy uzgodnić wspólnie. - Spojrzała na brata.

Esras skinął głową.

- Myślę, że tych legendarnych czarodziejów powinno być czworo. - Zanim padło jakiekolwiek pytanie, już wyjaśniał: - Mamy cztery główne zalety - przykro mi, Emeraldzie, Nimue, mądrość i inteligencja są zbyt podobne, żeby je rozgraniczać - i to nawet lepiej, że ta liczba jest inna, niż nasza. Dzięki temu jeszcze mniej będą się z nami kojarzyć.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami, więc kontynuował:

- Mam też propozycje imion. - Emerald podejrzewał, że były one przygotowane z góry, bo chłopiec znał przyjaciół na tyle, by wiedzieć, jaką liczbą załozycieli się skończy; a nawet gdyby nie, to potrafiłby ich przekonać do czwórki, stary mag nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. - Są trochę z nami związane, ale nie na tyle chyba, żeby ktoś się domyślił. Pierwszy będzie Godric Gryffindor. - Quietusowi błysnęły oczy, a jego giermek wyjaśniał: - W Dolinie Godrica urodziła się twoja matka, panie, to dlatego; myślę, że możemy uznać, że urodził się tam również Godric, dlatego to miejsce się tak nazywa. - Spojrzał wymownie na siostrę, która skinęła w odpowiedzi. Po czym dodała:

- Gryffindor ze względu na herb MacMartiganów, oczywiście.

- Oczywiście - potwierdził Esras, po czym wszyscy skierowali wzrok na wiszącą na ścianie czerwoną tarczę ze złotym gryfem. - Kolejna będzie Rowena - uśmiechnął się do siostry; jarzębina była jej ulubionym drzewem - Ravenclaw. - Emerald wiedział, skąd wzięła się jego miłość do kruków, ale nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z nikim uczuciami do swojego pierwszego chowańca. Wystarczyło, że okazywał tym ptakom daleko posunięty szacunek, co nie umknęło uwadze grupy przyjaciół. Skłonił więc tylko głowę z wdzięcznością i słuchał dalej. - Następna: Helga... - zamilkł, nieco zmieszany. Potem spojrzał na Ulrike i przyznał: - Nie zdołałem wymyślić żadnego odpowiedniego nazwiska na H.

Matkująca młodzieży czarownica uśmiechnęła się promiennie, by po chwili zastanowienia stwierdzić:

- Hufflepuff.

Łobuzerski błysk w jej oku nie uszedł niczyjej uwadze. Mimo to Esras po protsu MUSIAŁ zapytać:

- Dlaczego tak... dziwnie?

- Brzmi zabawnie. - Ulrike wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślę, że pasuje do niej.

- No, pracowita Hufflepuff, rzeczywiście - wymamrotał chłopiec pod nosem. - Jak chcesz. I tak nie mam lepszego pomysłu - przyznał, co z jego strony było gigantycznym wręcz ustępstwem. - Dobrze, a ostatni będzie Salazar Slytherin.

- Salazar? Co to ma być? - Nimue była zdziwiona.

- Co, nieładnie? Pociesz się, najpierw mu chciałem dać na imię Severus, ale pomyślałem, że to trochę za bardzo... surowe(3). - Wykrzywił wargi.

- O nazwisko chyba nie muszę pytać(4) - westchnęła.

Esras uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Ten obraz, jakże inny od obecnego, pogrążonego w żałobie młodzieńca, Emerald postanowił zachować przed oczyma.

**Esras Everlasting**

_Nieszczęśliwa._  
_Brak mi dzieciństwa_  
_I beztroskich czasów brak._  
_Wychowali nas,_  
_Byśmy śmiali się i czerpali, co się da._  
_Ma matka, ma matka,_  
_Tuliła, tuliła, kiedy byłam tam._  
_Mój ojciec, mój ojciec_  
_Kochał mnie, kochał mnie._  
_Kogo to obchodzi?_(5)

Słuchał piosenki z dziwną przyjemnością. Teraz mógł ją już odczuwać, bo uczucia, jakie wraz z muzyką przekazywała Nimue, nareszcie znowu dawały mu oparcie.

Kiedy jeszcze żyli rodzice, siostra śpiewała tę odę z miłością. Śpiewała dla nich, wyrażając każdym słowem wszystko to, co do nich czuła. Piosenka wtedy była ciepła, obrzewała serce i duszę. Potem, gdy rodzice umarli, Nimue nadal to śpiewała. Ale wtedy było to jak tortura. Choć nie zmieniły się przecież słowa ani melodia, a jednak każdy dźwięk wyrażał ból straty i nieopanowaną tęsknotę. Pierwsze lżejsze nuty pojawiły się w tej piosence dopiero, kiedy na ich drodze stanął Quietus. Siostra wiedziała, że podoba się młodemu rycerzowi, i widziała w tym szansę na poprawę ich sytuacji. Może nawet na zaleczenie rany, jaką w ich sercach otworzyła śmierć rodziców. Nadzieja przebijała z piosenki coraz mocniej, kiedy Nimue odważała się ją wykonywać.

A teraz... Teraz w jej głosie słyszał czyste szczęście. Spełnienie. I wreszcie ponownie miłość. Przeplatające się ze smutkiem uczucie dla zmarłych rodziców. I przepełnione dumą, gdy myślała o dzieciach. Jej i Quietusa.

Esras stał przy ścianie i patrzył na bijącą radością twarz Nimue. On jeszcze go nie zauważyła, wślizgnął się do karczmy niepostrzeżenie, jak go tego nauczył jego pan i szwagier. Dzięki temu mógł się rozejrzeć, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Ale tym razem nie wypatrywał niebezpieczeństw, to miejsce nikomu z nich nie zagrażało. Było bezpieczne dla wszystkich ludzi, wszystkich czarodziejów, Królowej Maeve, jego rodziny. Dlatego na poduszkach przy krześle siostry śmiało mogła siedzieć dwójka maluchów, a ich matka nie musiała się martwić o trzecie dziecko, które dopiero było w drodze.

Zanim skończyła śpiewać, Nimue zauważyła brata. Nie dziwił się, że zajęło jej to tyle czasu: była niemal w transie, kiedy oddawała się swojej pasji, będącej jednocześnie profesją. Powitała go jedynie skinieniem, dodając do piosenki kolejne ciepłe nuty. Wtedy zauważyły go dzieci, ale, jak je nauczono, nie dały po sobie niczego poznać. Wiedziały, że piski radości muszą odłożyć na później.

Młody czarodziej cicho wyszedł z karczmy, nadal nie pozwalając zauważyć się pozostałym bywalcom. Skierował kroki ku domowi na skraju wioski, w którym czekała na niego reszta grupy. Mieli wiele do omówienia, ale czekali na Nimue, bo uważali, że takie rzeczy powinny być poruszane przy całej Królowej Maeve.

Ostatnia niezbędna osoba nie wystawiała ich cierpliwości na ciężką próbę. Dołączyła do przyjaciół tak szybko, jak pozwoliły jej uczepione spódnicy dzieci i to trzecie, które niebawem miało przyjść na świat. Ledwie weszła, Quietus delikatnie wziął ją w objęcia. Nie odezwał się - chyba już nie potrafił i nawet Emerald nie mógł nic na to poradzić, choć próbował - ale wszyscy widzieli, co czuje do swojej rodziny. Miłość wręcz od niego biła. Potem przukucnął, przytulił maluchy, potargał ich czupryny i z mrugnięciem odesłał je do wuja, by mogły się przywitać z ulubionym krewniakiem. Esras wygilgotał dzieci za wszystkie czasy, a Nimue wykorzystała wolną chwilę, by wymienić z resztą grupy najnowsze wieści. Nikt nie chciał, by młoda kobieta czuła się odsunięta od przyjaciół - nadal stanowiła część Maeve, nawet jeśli nie mogła już brać z nimi udziału w wyzwalaniu czarodziejów. Obecnie jej rola polegała na pomaganiu odesłanym do Hoagsmeade uciekinierom w przyzwyczajeniu się do wioski, w której użytkowania magii nie uznawano za grzech śmiertelny. Podzieliła się więc z przyjaciółmi informacjami o adaptacji ostatnich uchodźców, po czym wraż z mężem i dziećmi udała się na piętro, by położyć dzieci do łózek. Esras wątpił, by siostrzeńcy gotowi byli do snu, ale wiedział, że rodzice dołożą wszelkich starań, żeby nie przeszkodziło im to w zaśnięciu. Czary były przydatne w wielu sytuacjach...

Kiedy rodzina zniknęła w sypialni maluchów, Esras rozejrzał się po kuchni, w której siedział. Emerald wydawał się zatopiony w myślach, a Ulrike kręciła się przy piecu, przygotowując kolację. Nic się nie zmieniło. Te same, co ostatnim razem, meble, ci sami ludzie, ta sama atmosfera domowego ciepła. Wtulił się w nią niczym w koc i westchnął z ukontentowaniem. Po czym, nie zwlekając, zasnął.

Obudziły go kroki na schodach. Państwo MacMartigan weszli do kuchni, usiedli przy stole i pozwolili, jak wszyscy, nakarmić się niezrównanej mateczce. Esras również nie oponował: jako młody mężczyzna, czarodziej i rycerz w jednym, potrzebował mnóstwo energii, której mogło mu dostarczyć tylko jedzenie. Pożerał więc więcej, niż kobieta w ciąży i starszy czarodziej-rycerz razem wzięci. Mimo że nie było to nic nowego, przyjaznym docinkom nie było końca. Uwielbiał to, odgryzanie się było mu prawie tak samo niezbędne, jak powietrze. Bardziej potrzebne, niż jedzenie czy niezakłócony sen.

Poważnie zrobiło się po kolacji.

- Hoagsmeade już długo tego nie wytrzyma - zaczęła Nimue. - Przybywa tu coraz więcej rodzin, niebawem ziemia wszystkich nie wykarmi.

- A to dopiero początek - zauważyła Ulrike. - Kropla w morzu. Wciąż jest wielu czarodziejów, którym musimy pomóc. Na pewno wszyscy się tu nie zmieszczą.

- Magicznie upośledzony, gówniany odpad ludzkości - wymamrotał pod nosem Esras. Jego siostra miała jednak wyjątkowo czuły słuch.

- Uważaj na słowa, młodzieńcze.

Chłopak nie odezwał się, tylko zacisnął wargi i odwrócił głowę w inną stronę. Nimue pytająco spojrzała na męża.

- Nie chcieliśmy mówić o tym przy dzieciach - wyjaśniła cicho Ulrike. - Ostatnia próba nam się nie powiodła. Cała rodzina... wszyscy... nikomu się nie udało. - W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- A dzieci były takie małe... - wyszeptał Esras.

- Nie zdążyliśmy. - Emerald próbował brzmieć beznamiętnie, jednak sam fakt, że przemówił, dawał do zrozumienia, że nawet on ciężko to przeżył. A co tu mówić o najmłodszym czarodzieju w grupie.

- Nie wiem, co więcej możemy zrobić. - Głos Nimue drżał.

- Nic więcej. Robimy, co możemy. Nie uda nam się uratować wszystkich. Jest nas za mało. Nie zdołamy pojawić się wszędzie, gdzie jesteśmy potrzebni. - Esras mówił to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.

- Potrzebujemy pomocy. Dodatkowych osób. A to chyba oznacza... szkołę. Musimy ich nauczyć. - Siwowłosy potoczył wzrokiem po obecnych.

- Próbuję - zapewniła Nimue. - Jest tu kilka osób, które mają pewną wiedzę w różnych dziedzinach. Uczymy się nawzajem tego, co umiemy. Może dzięki temu część rodzin będzie mogła odejść z Hoagsmeade, bezpiecznie żyć wśród niemagicznych.

- Mugoli - wtrącił sucho jej brat.

- Słucham?

- Mugoli - powtórzyła Ulrike z lekkim uśmiechem.

- A co to takiego?

- Niemagiczni - wyjaśnił chłopak.

- Mugole? Nie brzmi to zbyt przyjemnie.

- Na pewno lepiej, niż "magicznie upośledzony, gówniany odpad ludzkości" - zauważyła starsza kobieta z błyszczącymi śmiechem oczyma.

Nimue na chwilę zaniemówiła. Kiedy odzyskała mowę, przyznała:

- Rzeczywiście, trochę lepiej. Tak jakby. - Westchnęła. - Nie muszę chyba pytać, czyj to był pomysł? - Z wiele znaczącą miną patrzyła na brata.

- Chyba nie musisz - stwierdziła Ulrike spokojnie.

- Do rzeczy. - Esras zmienił temat, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać uwag siostry, dotyczących jego nadmiernie rozwiniętej inwencji twórczej. - Dorośli mogą się uczyć od siebie nawzajem, ale dzieciom musimy raczej coś zorganizować. - Oprócz młodzieńca tylko Quietus wiedział, czy wypowiedziane słowa należą do niego, czy do jego giermka. Pozostali nigdy nie byli tego pewni, bo rycerze jakoś nie kwapili się z wyjaśnieniami. Dzięki temu starsi nauczyli się słuchać najmłodszego. Bez względu na okoliczności. - Myślę, że... zamek.

- Dobra myśl - natychmiast podchwycił Emerald. - Szkoła w zamku, to jest to. Martigan i tak stoi pusty, skoro jego właściciele mieszkają tutaj. Czy gdziekolwiek. - Chyba przypomniał sobie, że Quietus w Hoagsmeade pojawiał się stosunkowo rzadko.

- Ale musimy go przygotować - zauważyła Ulrike, która, jak wszyscy obecni, siedzibę MacMartiganów znała całkiem nieźle. - Teraz nie nadaje się do tego celu. Musimy wszystko zaplanować, gdzie będą miały miejsce lekcje, kto będzie uczył i czego, kto będzie sprzątał i gotował, gdzie będą spały dzieci i dorośli...

- Ta szkoła - powiedział Esras z namysłem - może dać nam coś więcej, niż wykształconych czarodziejów.

Wszyscy patrzyli teraz na niego z zainteresowaniem, nie wiedząc, co chłopak miał na myśli.

- Możemy dzięki niej mieć historię. Tradycję - kontynuował, marszcząc czoło.

Pozostali najwyraźniej nadal nie rozumieli. Nikt się nie odzywał.

- Możemy dzięki niej stworzyć wspólnotę, zacieśnić więzy między czarodziejami. Możemy zrobić to tak, jakby ta szkoła była tam od dawna, magiczna, niedostępna mugolom, bezpieczna. Miejsce tak samo nauki, jak zabawy. Miejsce, do którego będzie się chciało wracać. Które wszystkich nas będzie łączyć, dzieci i dorosłych.

- Tak - wszedł mu wreszcie w słowo Emerald. - Dzięki temu zyskalibyśmy broń w walce z niemagicznymi. To dałoby nam wyrównane szanse.

- Stalibyśmy się jednością - zrozumiała Ulrike. - Wszyscy czarodzieje jako jedna rodzina. Nie rozrzucone po całym kraju pojedyncze osoby, ścigane, pozbawione wsparcia...

- ...tylko społeczeństwo - dokończyła Nimue. Po czym spojrzała na brata. - Rozumiem, że masz pomysł, jak do tego doprowadzić.

- Mam - przyznał Esras z szerokim uśmiechem. - Kawałek pomysłu, własciwie. Początek. Wszyscy będziecie musieli mi pomóc, żeby go dopracować.

Nie zdziwiło go, że cztery głowy pochyliły się w zgodnym skinieniu.

**Ulrike Algemeine**

_Możesz podróżować daleko, daleko od domu,_  
_Daleko od gór, daleko od morskiej piany,_  
_Ale ze wszystkich pięknych miejsc, w których byłam,_  
_Och, żadnego nie można porównać z klifami Dooneen._(6)

Tęskniła za domem. Najczęściej właśnie wtedy, kiedy słuchała tej piosenki. Zastanawiała się, czy Nimue śpiewa ją dla niej, czy może dla siebie i brata. Albo wszystkich, którzy stracili dom. Na pewno żaden z ich grupy nie mieszkał nigdy na klifach Dooneen, gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdowały. Znali się już dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy. Nawet o Quietusie, który nigdy się nie odzywał. Nie rozumiała, jak to się stało, ale Ersas, pełniący obecnie rolę giermka młodego rycerza, znakomicie rozumiał swojego pana i zawsze wiedział, co ten chciał powiedzieć; dlatego zwykle występował jako jego usta. Niezamykające się, szczerze mówiąc.

Ulrike westchnęła z uśmiechem.

Chociaż może Emerald tam mieszkał, kto wie. Staremu czarodziejowi nie do końca potrafiła zaufać, za mało o nim wiedziała. To prawda, że zawsze pomagał grupie, nigdy ich nie wydał, uczestniczył w jej poczynaniach tak samo, jak każdy. Ale czasem znikał bez słowa i bez słowa wracał. Niewiele o sobie mówił, większość pytań kwitując tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Chyba lubił sekrety w takim samym stopniu, jak większość mężczyzn lubiła piwo. Tak samo mocno, jak Quietus lubił Nimue, a Ersas - psoty. I zabawę słowem.

Kiedy nałozyła obiad do misek zebranego wokół ogniska towarzystwa, chłopiec od razu zaczął mówić, wyrzucając z siebie to, co najwidoczniej gnębiło go już od jakiegoś czasu:

- Wiesze so...

Przerwał, zgromiony wzrokiem wszystkich dorosłych. Pospiesznie przełknął porcję jedzenia, która przeszkadzała mu w zrozumiałym wyrażaniu się, po czym z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem powtórzył:

- Wiecie co?

Pozostali zgodnie pokręcili głowami. Jako żywo, nie wiedzieli. Ale Ersas zawsze tak zaczynał, kiedy zamierzał powiedzieć coś istotnego; ponieważ nikomu nie udało się go tego oduczyć, pozostało się przyzwyczaić. Tym bardziej, że chłopiec zwykle nie czekał, by wyjawić nowe rewelacje - nie potrafił zmusić ust, żeby przesadnie długo się nie ruszały.

- Tak sobie pomyślałem - Nimue jęknęła teatralnie, Quietus z rozpaczą przewrócił oczyma, a Ulrike tylko się uśmiechnęła, choć w duchu przyznała, że pomysły Ersasa miewały... ciekawe skutki - że nie możemy wciąż o sobie mówić "grupa". Musimy się jakoś nazywać.

Rycerz lekko zmarszczył brwi; zanim jego giermek ujawnił myśli pana, Ulrike domyślała się, o co chodzi. Ciągłe przebywanie z Quietusem i resztą przyjaciół nauczyło ją dość dobrze interpretować grymasy niemowy. Ale Ersas nadal pozostawał jedynym mistrzem w tym fachu. No, może poza Emeraldem: to, że stary czarodziej do niczego się nie przyznawał, nie znaczyło, że nie rozumie, co rycerz chce powiedzieć.

- Dlatego, że tak... tak będzie lepiej. No, wiesz, mój panie, jeśli się jakoś nazwiemy, to na nazwę będą padać gromy o uwalnianie i ratowanie czarodziejów. Na razie mówi się o "rycerzu z lwem na tarczy i jego świcie"; dobrze, że większość ludzi nie odróżnia lwa od gryfa, ale jak to długo potrwa? W końcu ktoś się zorientuje i zamek Martigan może mieć problemy. A tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli - chłopiec rozłożył ręce.

Ersas nie przypominał żadnego z jej synów, ale kochała go jak własne dziecko. Był o wiele bardziej wygadany i obyty, w czym nie było nic dziwnego, bo poznał więcej, niż jej rodzina kiedykolwiek. Ona całe życie mieszkała w tej samej wiosce, tam wyszła za mąż, tam doczekała się potomstwa. Sąsiadom i mieszkańcom dalszych osad pomagała w leczeniu dolegliwości ludzi i zwierząt, przyrządzała wywary, by przepędzić szkodniki roślin. To ostatnie zabiło jej rodzinę: jeden z klientów pozbył się żony za pomocą jej trucizny na mszyce, a całą winę zrzucił na nią, czarownicę. Dotychczasowi przyjaciele i znajomi obrócili się przeciwko niej, oskarżając "wiedźmę" o wszelkie niepowodzenia, jakie kiedykolwiek na nich spadły. Nie miała szans. Nie potrafiła nawet uwierzyć w to, co się działo.

Dzieci zginęły szybko, od ciosów mieczem. Mąż walczył, ale był tylko chłopem, silnym, nawykłym do ciężkiej pracy na roli, jednak nie potrafiącym posługiwać się mieczem. Którego nawet nie miał. Bronił siebie i żony nożem. Nie trwało długo, zanim go zasiekli. Ulrike poddała się wtedy pierwotnej sile magii. Przypuszczała, że kogoś zabiła w czasie ucieczki, że ma na rękach krew sąsiadów i wojów, ale nie dbała o to. W koszmarach prześladowały ją obrazy ciał dzieci i męża, nikogo więcej.

Chłopiec, któremu teraz matkowała - Quietus po cichu wymagał, by traktowała go jak mężczyznę, więc pozostawał jej tylko jeden stały podopieczny - miał ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy, nie był więc podobny do jej dzieci, jasnowłosych i jasnookich jak większość mieszkańców jej rodzinnych stron. Czasem dziwiła się, że patrząc na niego widzi swoich synów, tak różnych od niego. Zwykle jednak uważała to za najzupełniej naturalne: dziecko to dziecko. W końcu była matką.

- Mogłoby to kogoś nawet doprowadzić do Hoagsmeade, gdzie ukrywamy większość ocalonych. - Nimue skinęła, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi bratu. - Może rzeczywiście lepiej się jakoś nazwać, żeby zrzucić winę na inną, wymyśloną osobę. Przecież nie zależy nam na sławie. - Spojrzała pytająco po czterech pozostałych osobach.

Quietus, swoim zwyczajem, jedynie kiwnął głową. Ulrike również się nie odezwała, tylko potwierdziła w milczeniu. Ersas, co było do przewidzenia, wyrywał się do kontynuowania przemowy. Ubiegł go jednak, jakże dla niego nietypowo, Emerald:

- Chłopiec ma chyba pomysł. - Błysnął uśmiechniętymi oczyma.

Najmłodszy w towarzystwie wydął lekko wargi, urażony, że siwowłosy zdradził jego tajemnicę, która i tak za chwilę miała wyjść na jaw. Podąsał się chwilę, pozwolił ponamawiać siostrze do wyjawienia sekretu, po czym, udobruchany, palnął:

- Myślę, że możemy się nazywać "Królowa Maeve".

W nagle zapadłej głuchej ciszy słychać było jedynie płonące ognisko.

- Dlaczego "Królowa Maeve"? - zapytał w końcu Emerald, z jakąś dziwną ostrożnością. - To się nie kojarzy z rodzajem naszej działalności. O ile pamiętam, Maeve była rozpustną dzi... niewiastą i nie jest najlepszym patronem czegokolwiek, prócz wszetecznych kobiet, głodnych władzy.

- Może właśnie dlatego - mruknęła pod nosem Nimue, która o królowej Maeve znała chyba każdą piosenkę, jaką kiedykolwiek napisano. Nie żeby było ich wiele...

Ulrike tymczasem zastanawiała się, dlaczego wiekowy czarodziej brzmi tak, jakby do tej kobiety, nieżyjącej od stuleci, a być może będącej jedynie legendą, czuł osobistą urazę. Z miny Ersasa wynikało, że myślał dokładnie o tym samym. Pełne zainteresowania spojrzenia szybko zdenerwowały Emeralda, który zwrócił się do chłopca:

- Dlaczego zatem? Z jakiego powodu właśnie ona? - ostatnie słowo wypluł, jakby sparzyło mu język.

- Bo do nas pasuje - stwierdził Ersas, dzięki czemu zarobił dwa pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia. Tylko dwa, ponieważ Quietusowi było wszystko jedno, pod jakim szyldem będzie występował, dopóki sprawa była słuszna, a Ulrike królowa Maeve była doskonale obojętna. Ewentualnie mogła ją podziwiać, silną kobietę w świecie mężczyzn.

- No co, nie wierzycie? To patrzcie.

Wyczyścił z liści i udeptał kawałek ziemi, po której zaraz zaczął skrobać patykiem, przy czym nie przestawał mówić:

- Jeśli zapiszę w ten sposób nasze imiona i nazwiska... jedno pod drugim... w odpowiedniej kolejności... czyli najpierw mój pan... na końcu moja siostra - tu na chwilę oderwał się od pisania - nie żebym cię nie szanował, Nimue, po prostu tak pasuje - uzyskawszy łaskawe spojrzenie dziewczyny na powrót pochylił się nad skrawkiem ziemi - ze mną w środku... i wcześniej mateczka... a po mnie pan starszy - złośliwie wyszczerzył się do Emeralda, przez co zarobił od Quietusa lekkie uderzenie w głowę - to widzicie, co wyjdzie?

Widzieli. Cała piątka potrafiła pisać i czytać, choć Ulrike nauczyła się tej sztuki dopiero tutaj, więc nie była jeszcze zbyt wprawiona. Ale tyle przeczytać zdołała. Z uznaniem pokiwała głową, w ślad za pozostałymi. Ersas jednak miewał pomysły. Czasami całkiem niezłe. "Królowa Maeve", kto by pomyślał...

**Quietus MacMartigan**

_Las_  
_Siedzisz przy ogniu_  
_Nad tobą noc ściele płaszcz usiany gwiezdnym mrowiem_  
_Mrok_  
_Z kręgu blasku umyka_  
_W gęstwinie kryjąc swą twarz znaczoną niewiadomym_  
_Bezszelestnie zbliża się lekki krok_  
_Nie wiesz, co skrywają ciemności_  
_Cichutko, cichutko, na skrzydłach wiatru_  
_Podchodzi cię nagła pierzasta śmierć_  
_Cichutko, cichutko jak tchnienie wiatru_  
_Nawet nie ujrzysz jej_(7)

Quietus był doświadczonym młodzieńcem. W czasie wyprawy krzyżowej, z której wrócił na wyspy niespełna miesiąc wcześniej, napatrzył się na okropności, jakie wcześniej nie śniły mu się nawet w najstraszniejszych koszmarach. Widział torturowanych ludzi, nie chcących zdradzić wydzieranych im bólem sekretów. Parokrotnie kule ognia wybuchały wśród szarżującego rycerstwa zaledwie kilka szeregów od niego; smród palonego mięsa i rozgrzanych do czerwoności blach był nieznośny. Spotkał potwory przez większość osób uważane za wytwór bujnej wyobraźni bajarzy. Był świadkiem, jak opanowany przez czarowników Saladyna rycerz posiekał swego suwerena, a potem chodził po obozie, z głową świętej pamięci nieboszczyka (jakkolwiek się zwał) zatkniętą na mieczu, i śmiał się opętańczo, zanim sam nie zginął pod ostrzami rozsierdzonych sojuszników.

I więcej. Jeszcze więcej. Okropności bez końca. Krew, ogień, magia, kły i pazury, trucizny, choroby, szable wrogów, miecze przyjaciół - przeżył to wszystko i nie oszalał. Był z siebie dumny.

A jednak, kiedy słyszał tę piosenkę, niby spokojną, lecz przecież niepokojącą, czuł, jak mu włoski stają dęba na karku.

Szczególnie, jeśli była noc. A on siedział przy ognisku. W lesie.

Cóż z tego, że było to najbezpieczeniejsze miejsce w okolicy, z powodu otaczających je osłon, których zwykły człowiek nie był w stanie wypatrzeć, a zwykły czarodziej - rzucić.

Emerald Vance - jak się im przedstawił, kiedy dołączył do nich poprzedniego dnia - zdecydowanie nie był "zwykłym czarodziejem". Był czarodziejem jedynym w swoim rodzaju, choćby przez niewiarygodną archetypiczność. W czasach, kiedy najmniejsze przejawy magii tępione były bezlitośnie, kiedy niewinne dzieci ginęły na stosach, palach, pniach, kiedy palono domy mądrych kobiet, jakby były źródłem śmiertelnej zarazy, kojarzenie się z czarami było unikane przez wszystkich mądrych ludzi. Emerald zdecydowanie nie był głupi, a jednak z wyglądu prowokacyjnie przypominał samego Merlina i nic sobie z tego nie robił. Miał zupełnie białe włosy i podobną, długą brodę, zgodne z imieniem, błyszczące, szafirowe oczy, a ubierał się w jaskrawe szaty do kostek. Kwintesencja czarodzieja. Siedział wygodnie oparty o pień wiązu i z zamkniętymi oczyma, uśmiechnięty wsłuchiwał się w piosenkę, która w młodym krzyżowcu budziła dreszcze.

To był ulubiony utwór Nimue: śpiewała go co najmniej raz wieczorem, a jeśli spali w lesie, to częściej. Jakby mu na złość. Bo też popatrywała co rusz na niego zza zasłony jasnych głosów, dźwięcznie dodając kolejne budzące lęk słowa do tych już wyśpiewanych. Choć twarz miała spokojną, pogodną, to podejrzewał, że w głębi duszy śmieje się z niego. Cóż, każdy się czegoś boi. Różnica między męstwem a tchórzostwem polega tylko na postawie w obliczu strachu. Quietus doświadczył już tyle, że znał swoje słabe strony. Bał się tego właśnie: nieznanego, czającego się gdzieś w mroku, szykującego bolesny koniec jemu i wszystkim, na kim mu zależało. Również jej. Ale ona... ona albo lepiej ukrywała strach, albo widziała jeszcze zbyt mało. Choć po tym, jak wywalczył jej drogę powrotną z szafotu, raczej tego drugiego nie podejrzewał. Może w ten sposób stawiała czoło swoim demonom. Nie pytał.

W ogóle się nie odzywał. Sam już zdążył zapomnieć, dlaczego. Czy to był skutek jakiegoś strasznego wydarzenia? Czy może ślub złożony dla odpuszczenia grzechów? Nie wiedział. Nie pamiętał dźwięku swego głosu. Zresztą teraz był on zapewne zupełnie inny, bo wiele lat minęło, od kiedy mówił ostatnio; w międzyczasie z pewnością przeszedł mutację. W końcu rodzice wysłali go na wyprawę krzyżową, gdy był jeszcze chłopcem. Byli przerażeni tym, że ich jedyne dziecko, ich dziedzic, przyszły pan zamku i okolicznych wiosek, został nawiedzony przez diabła. Bo czasem bez dotykania rozdzierał zasłony łoża, podpalał dokumenty, burzył wino w kielichu. Powinni go wydać, ale nie zrobili tego. Quietus łudził się, że powodowała nimi miłość, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że przemawiało przez nich czyste wyrachowanie: MUSIELI mieć dziedzica. Dzięki temu nie trafił na stos, ale został wysłany na świętą wojnę, z której miał wrócić odmieniony.

I wrócił. Odmieniony nie do poznania.

Swoje zadziwiające, nie całkiem kontrolowane umiejętności wykorzystał, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Do perfekcji opanował sztukę bycia niezauważonym, dzięki czemu mógł przekradać się do obozowisk wroga, by obserwować arabskich magów. Niewierni, pomiot szatana, nie ukrywali swoich przeklętych zdolności; wręcz przeciwnie: wykorzystywali je otwarcie, by pognębić wrogów i zwyciężyć. Quietus milczał, słuchał i obserwował. Zwyczaj niemówienia przeniósł szybko na życie w szeregach własnych wojsk; wiele czasu minęło, zanim rycerz, któremu służył, zorientował się, że dziecko przestało się odzywać. Nie mogąc zmusić go do wyduszenia choćby słowa, zaczął nazywać go Quietusem. Imię przylgnęło do chłopca i wkrótce wszyscy tak się do niego zwracali, zapomniawszy o jego prawdziwym imieniu. Quietus też zapomniał.

Z Ziemi Świętej - bardzo nieprzychylnej Europejczykom, nawiasem mówiąc - przywiózł pamiątkę. Zdobyczne. Spadek. Wyglądał jak zwykły patyk, ale młody rycerz wiedział, że nim nie jest. To była różdżka. Zdarzało mu się obserwować czarodzieja, któremu - po śmierci - ją odebrał, wiedział więc, że zrobiona jest z oleandru i włosa z ogona sfinksa. Pierwsze było trujące, drugie też na swój sposób zabójcze, a w połączeniu dawało coś, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu było czarować. Doskonała zdobycz.

Różdżka była ostatnią rzeczą, która zaważyła na obraniu przez dziedzica MacMartigan nowej drogi życiowej. Porzucił wojnę, która nigdy go nie obchodziła, i wrócił do ojczyzny, gdzie, jak podejrzewał, miał sporo do zrobienia. Co zostało udowodnione ledwie zszedł z pokładu statku i, mając nadzieję, że umknie to uwadze większości obecnych, rzucił pierwsze proste zaklęcie.

W zasadzie się nie mylił: uwadze większości umknęło. Ale nie wszystkim. Dzięki temu Nimue mogła siedzieć z nim teraz przy tym samym ognisku. I Ersas. Ersas też.

To Ersas zauważył jego "sztuczkę" w porcie. Dopadł rycerza kilka chwil później, by błagać o pomoc w ocaleniu siostry. Tyczkowaty wyrostek trochę przypominał Quietusowi jego samego, ruszającego na wojnę wieki wcześniej. Ta sama zacięta mina i ten sam błysk desperacji w oczach. I determinacja, nieugięte postanowienie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby się udało. Jakże mógł mu odmówić...

W pustym zaułku, z daleka od ciekawskich oczu i uszu, chłopiec wyłożył, o co chodzi. Siostra była wędrowną śpiewaczką i poetką, tworzyła własne piosenki i znała mnóstwo cudzych. Potrafiła głosem wywołać w słuchaczach uczucia, jakich pragnęła, więc oskarżono ją o czary. Nie żeby zarzut był niesłuszny, przyznał Ersas otwarcie, ale to w końcu jego siostra. Nie powinna płacić życiem za wrodzoną głupotę i powalającą naiwność.

Quietus już wtedy podejrzewał, że nie tylko panna Everlasting posługuje się czarami: słowa jej brata wznieciły ogień w żyłach rycerza, rozpaliły w głowie płomień żądzy zemsty za krzywdy nadobnej panny. Więcej nie pamiętał. Odzyskał zmysły, kiedy uciekał ulicami miasta z ocaloną dziewczyną u boku, prowadzony przez najwyraźniej znającego wszystkie drogi Ersasa. Kiedy całej trójce udało się wydostać z miasta, Quietus skorzystał z pierwszej okazji i sprawił chłopcu porządne lanie. A potem zostali przyjaciółmi, bo cóż im innego zostało?

Wędrowali razem dobre dwa tygodnie - Nimue śpiewając, Ersas zasięgając języka, Quietus chroniąc towarzystwo magią i mieczem - zanim spotkali Ulrike.

Mogłaby być matką ich wszystkich, jasnowłosa matrona z Germanii. BYŁA matką, ale nie ich, niestety. Straciła rodzinę z tego samego powodu, z jakiego gnębieni byli ludzie w całej Europie: przez czary. W jej przypadku oskarżenie również nie było pozbawione podstaw, jednak tylko jeśli o nią chodziło. Tragedią - lub, jak lubił to określać Ersas, ironią - było, że za jej zdolności życiem zapłacili najbliżsi, którzy z magią nie mieli nic wspólnego. Jej udało się uciec, chociaż wolałabym umrzeć wraz z nimi. Szczątkowa zdolność prorokowania podpowiedziała jej jednak, że nie powinna marnować cudem ocalałego życia. I poprowadziła ją ku grupie, której śmiało mogła matkować. Grupie, której przeznaczeniem było "adoptowanie" wciąż nowych "sierotek".

Los zaczął wypełniać się właśnie tego dnia. Kiedy Nimue śpiewała, Ulrike mieszała w kociołku, by przyrządzić miksturę na oparzenia najnowszego przybysza. Małą, ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę, śpiącą teraz z głową na kolanie Emeralda, ściągnęli pod wieczór ze stosu. Dosłownie. Miała być pierwsza. Zwiastowała nadejście królowej Maeve, o czym nie wiedziała jeszcze nawet Ulrike.

**KONIEC**

**(1)** tekst własny; linia melodyczna nieokreślona  
**(2)** tekst własny do melodii piosenki "The Show Must Go On" Queen; oryginalnych słów nie podaję, bo nie mają z tutejszymi nic wspólnego  
**(3)** severity - jedno z przyjętych znaczeń imienia Severus - oznacza między innymi surowy  
**(4)** sly to chytry, cwany  
**(5)** w miarę możliwe do odśpiewania i dość wierne tłumaczenie fragmentu piosenki "Ode To My Family" The Cranberries; oryginał:  
_Unhappiness where's when I was young, _  
_And we didn't give a damn, _  
_'Cause we were raised, _  
_To see life as fun and take it if we can. _  
_My mother, my mother, _  
_She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there. _  
_My father, my father, _  
_He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care?_  
**(6)** jak najdokładniejszy przekład pierwszej zwrotki piosenki "Cliffs of Dooneen", którą znam w wykonaniu The JRM Band; oryginał:  
_You may travel far, far from your own native home,_  
_Far away o'er the mountains, far away o'er the foam,_  
_But of all the fine places that I've ever been,_  
_Oh, there's none can compare with the Cliffs of Dooneen_  
**(7)** tekst własny do melodii piosenki "Yakusoku wa Iranai" Mayi Sakamoto; oryginalnych słów nie podaję, bo nie mają z tutejszymi nic wspólnego


End file.
